


Эротические укусы как способ сублимации голода

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Univers - Canon Divergence, Biting, Choking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Porn Without Plot, Trust, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Ло вынет ему сердце, но потом.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 12
Collections: 6 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Эротические укусы как способ сублимации голода

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/gifts).



— Я тебе сердце выну, — говорит Ло. И действительно может исполнить угрозу. Хотя звучит это менее страшно, чем в устах любого из пиратов: как вынет, так и вставит, не в первый же раз.

Поэтому Дрейк просто фыркает ему в затылок и завершает начатое — снимает наконец его чёртову шапку, зарывается пальцами в вожделенную шевелюру.

Оттого, что Ло не дёргается, так и застыв под лаской, пробирает сладкой дрожью, стекающей с плеч по спине и животу, оседающей в паху. Хочется вжаться в так покорно застывшее тело набухающим членом, притереться… Но ещё рано. Ло — ещё не просит об этом, не умоляет каждым вздохом, не приказывает срывающимся от возбуждения голосом.

Дрейк перебирает всегда на удивление мягкие пряди, массирует кожу кончиками пальцев, почёсывает ногтями. Ведёт носом по кромке роста волос, опаляя шею горячим дыханьем, и хмыкает, чувствуя губами, как встают дыбом волоски.

Ухо дразняще наливается краской, и Дрейк тычется в него носом, проводит кончиком по топорщущемуся колючками пирсинга краю, прихватывает губами, прикусывает, клацая зубами о тёплый металл. Втягивает мочку, посасывая, и Ло, крупно вздрогнув, наконец отмирает, льнёт спиной, подставляясь всем телом под ласку.

Теперь, наверное, было бы можно, но всё же ещё слишком рано. В последний раз царапнув макушку, Дрейк сдвигает ладонь на загривок, сжимает, проминая упругие мышцы — перекрывая ток крови, считает про себя удары сердца. Пять… Семь… Одиннадцать… На двадцати разжимает пальцы, но всё ещё придерживает под основанием черепа, не давая осесть внезапно под ноги. Ло жадно глотает воздух, и Дрейк слишком ярко вспоминает, что он так же широко распахивает рот, чуть не выламывая челюсть, прежде чем обхватить губами член.

Стоит уже до звона в яйцах, но взгляд у Ло недостаточно мутный, недостаточно жаждущий. Ещё немного — пара укусов там, всосать кожу здесь… Дрейк приникает губами к основанию шеи и вгрызается выше болевого узла, а потом разворачивает Ло, будто куклу, к себе горлом, давит языком пульсирующую артерию, считывает, как ускоряется сердце.

Ло часто и мелко дышит, будто внутри что-то свело или разошлось так, что лёгким просто нет места. Его всего трясёт, и вот теперь… Теперь — уже можно. Теперь — самое время стряхнуть с него вслед за шапкой остальную одежду, вжать в себя, удерживая ладонью между лопаток, притереться пахом к паху — заставляя судорожно сглотнуть и закрыть глаза, — обвести языком линию ключиц и широко лизнуть по горлу, подбираясь к губам.

— Сердце вырву, — хрипит Ло пересохшим сведённым горлом, замирает: не то безуспешно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, не то решая, стоит ли Дрейк поцелуя. И запрокидывает голову, снова подставляя под укусы шею.

Дрейк трётся о его тело — то мягкое, то натягивающееся струной, — отчаянно жалея, что не избавился и от собственной одежды, но Ло, похоже, плевать на всё сильнее пачкающуюся ткань. Или наоборот: грубое прикосновение его лишь сильнее заводит.

Выпутываться из штанов, не отрываясь от Ло, неудобно, но уже почти привычно — Дрейку редко хватает такой дальновидности. Он забывает о себе и собственном удобстве, всегда поглощённый Ло. Заворожённый гипнотически шевелящимися татуировками, очарованный изменчивым тембром голоса, захваченный этой напускной холодностью, которая заменяет Ло привычные у пиратов хамство и браваду.

Ло, наверное, стонет, если только этот хриплый звук можно назвать стоном, и раздвигает ноги шире, цепляясь коленями за бёдра Дрейка, а пятки упирая ему под колени, плотнее вжимаясь в теперь голую кожу. Трётся, размазывая пахучую влагу, опаляя до ожога, изгибается, чтобы вцепиться зубами в удерживающую его руку, понуждая двигаться. Скулит, когда Дрейк послушно притягивает его к себе, укладывает, закинув руки себе за спину, чтобы не съехал, и вцепляется пальцами чуть ниже лопаток, а зубами — над ключицей. Колени Ло перемещаются выше, ступни упираются Дрейку в икры, а зад мельтешит в опасной — такой желанной — близости от члена. Дрейк едва сдерживается, чтобы самому не двинуть бёдрами, не направить зажатый между телами член внутрь. Ло даже готовить не надо, он, наверное, в бессознательном состоянии подстроится, принимая в себя что угодно: пальцы, член, язык… Но Дрейк слишком хорошо знает цену его согласию, и раз Ло до сих пор не насаживается на него сам, значит, не сегодня. Или как минимум — не сейчас.

Ло всем телом напрягается, сжимая коленями и руками, болезненно охает, ненадолго обмякает, а затем снова принимается тереться, ускоряясь сильнее, вжимаясь так, что Дрейк слишком остро чувствует, как елозит по члену зажатая с двух сторон шкурка, как буквально раскаляется сладко саднящая головка, как всё плотнее подтягиваются к напряжённому паху яйца, суля скорый финал. Ло резко вдыхает и впивается в плечо зубами, глуша крик, медленно сильно толкается, пережимая член Дрейка и заливая его скользкой тёплой спермой, и Дрейк наконец перестаёт сдерживаться, подаётся ему навстречу, глубоко зарывается в мягкие волосы носом, вдыхает полной грудью запах Ло и кончает, едва удерживаясь на подкашивающихся ногах.

— Сердце, — почти неразборчиво бурчит Ло, даже не утруждаясь попытками отдышаться. — Выну, — произносит он, не угрозой, но обещанием. — Выну и сожру. Прямо так. Сырым.

Дрейк хмыкает, качает медленно проясняющейся головой. Добывать еду для Ло и смотреть, как тот её поглощает, — вполне неплохое развлечение.

— Не вздумай убирать руку, — сонно добавляет Ло, плотнее обхватывая его шею и талию. Его обычные «ещё пять минут», запросто длящиеся до получаса, придётся стоять на месте и изображать из себя примерное дерево, прежде чем Ло наконец очухается, выпустит и позволит себя накормить. А Дрейк эти «пять минут» будет бодрствовать и размышлять, как он до этого докатился.


End file.
